In oilfield operations, wireline or slickline cables can be used to transmit power and data between the surface and downhole tools. These lines often use combinations of electrical conductors and sometimes fiber optic cables. The electrical conductors can generally be made of copper, such as soft annealed copper. Existing cables can be at least approximately six millimeters, thirteen-and-a-half millimeters, or more in diameter, depending on the number of optical and electrical conductors. Additionally, when using electrical conductors to transfer data, capacitance and crosstalk can become problematic and may result in the need for thicker coatings or jackets, thus increasing the size of the cable further. Also, the amount of copper necessary in certain cables can result in cables having significant weight.